You, Me and She
by Geet SHREYAholic
Summary: Shreya was all alone on her home, she called Daya thinking that they will have some quality time together but they had no idea that a 'Kabab me haddi' is already waiting for both of them. one shot!


**You, Me and She**

 _Shreya emerged out of the washroom after taking a shower. She had wrapped herself in a pink cotton towel. She plugged in the hair drier and started drying her wet hair. After drying her hair she started applying body lotion on her skin. Her cellphone started ringing plugged in the charger. She removed the charger and picked up the phone. 'Daya sir calling' was flashing on the screen._

"Hello..

 _She uttered tilting her head on her right shoulder and managing the phone between her ear and her shoulder because her hands were busy in massaging her beautiful legs._

"What are you doing?" _Daya asked._

"Kuch nahi" _she replied._

"To phone ko hath me lekar baat Karo na." _Daya said._

 _Shreya chuckled,_ "ha wo mere hath free nahi the na, but aapko kaise pata chal jata hai."

"Bas chal jata hai. Tumhari sari kharab aadatein achhe se pata hain mujhe. Anyway, main ye keh raha tha ki coffee pine ka man kar raha hai, wo bhi tumhare hath ki." _He said in a sweet voice._

 _Shreya smiled_ , "ok, to aa jaiye." _She paused for a second and said_ , "waise bhi, aaj main akeli hu ghar pe. Mumma papa bahar gaye huye hain." _She said smiling shyly._

"Achha, to phir coffee ke baad dinner bhi kare tumhare ghar pe?" _He asked in a whisper._

"Why not?" _Shreya said smiling after getting his meaning._

"Ok, I'll be there in 10 minutes" _Daya said and cut the call._

 _Shreya dressed herself in a simple T-shirt and shorts. She grabbed the orchid flavored room freshener and sprayed in the whole room. She threw herself on the bed and grabbed a pillow,_ "Come soon Daya!" _She whispered in eagerness. She got up,_ "main tab tak coffee bana leti hu. Daya ke pahuchane tak coffee bhi ban jayegi." _She thought and moved towards kitchen._

 _She was about to enter the kitchen but stopped as someone rang the doorbell._

"Itni jaldi aa gaye, hmm" _she smiled and moved to open the door._

 _Shreya opened the door excitedly but her smile faded away slowly as she found a woman from her neighborhood standing there with her 3 years old daughter, in place of daya._

"Are Seema bhabhi aap, kahiye?" _Shreya greeted her with a smile._

"Hi Shreya, wo ek help chahiye tumhari" _the woman said._

"Ha sure, boliye na!" _Shreya said._

"Shreya, tumhe pata hai na Twinkle ki dadi hospital me admit hain. Main wahi ja rahi hu. Kya tum aaj raat ke liye Twinkle ko apne paas rakh sakti ho please. Main subeh wapas aa kar use le jaungi. mere ghar pe koi aur hai nahi ise sambhalne wala."

 _Shreya looked at the little girl who was flashing a cute smile. Shreya cursed the woman internally but smiled somehow,_ "Why not bhabhi, aap chinta mat kariye, hospital jaiye, I'll take care of Twinkle tonight."

"So nice of you shreya, thank you so much. Twinkle beta aaj tum shreya auntie ke sath rahogi ok, koi shararat mat Karna. Auntie ko bilkul pareshan mat karna." _The woman instructed her daughter and then left her with shreya._

 _Shreya closed the door disappointedly and moved inside with the little girl._

"Shreya auntie, aapke paas chocolate hai?" _She asked jumping on the couch._

"Nahi beta, sorry, abhi mere paas koi chocolate nahi hai!" _Shreya said sweetly._

"Achha to phir ice cream to hogi na, aapke paas itta bada wala fridge hai?" _She said describing the big size of fridge with her little hands._

"Nahi beta, main ice cream nahi khati. Humare fridge me ice cream nahi hai." _Shreya denied clearly._

"Achha aapke mobile me games hain?" _She asked in lot of excitement._

"Nahi beta, main mobile me games nahi rakhti." _Shreya said a bit irritatingly._

"Offo auntie main to bore ho jaungi aapke sath" _the little girl murmured and shreya shot a deadly glance at her._

 _The doorbell rang again._

"Main kholti hu auntie" _Twinkle said running towards the door._

 _Shreya stopped her by holding her hand._ "Nahi beta tum nahi khol paogi, tumhari height kam hai na chupchap jakar waha couch pe baitho, ok"

"Ok" _she uttered nodding her head._

 _Shreya went and opened the door._

 _Daya just barged inside and caught her in his arms,_ "hey, I just can't believe it. Hum dono ekdum akele... _He stopped abruptly seeing Twinkle. He freed shreya from his embrace._

"Ye bachhi kaun hai?" _He asked._

 _Shreya looked at him and sighed_ , "ye Twinkle hai" _and she told him the whole story._

"Oh!" _Daya sighed._

"Aap coffee pikar chale jaiye, you can't stay here tonight. I am sorry!" _Shreya said sadly._

"Kyun?" _Daya asked._

"Kyunki aaj ye shaitano ki nani raat bhar mere sath hi rehne wali hai." _Shreya said angrily._

 _Daya smiled,_ "come on shreya choti si bachhi to hai. So jayegi thodi der me" _he said winking at her._

"But daya, aapko nahi pata. Kitni badi chugalkhor hai ye. Subeh aapke bare me jakar sabko bata degi. Puri society me baat faila degi ki aap raat bhar mere ghar pe ruke the." _Shreya said._

"Hey, don't worry, let me handle her." _Daya said and moved towards the girl_.

"Hello... Kya naam hai aapka?" _He asked sweetly._

"My name is Twinkle Gupta. I am 3 years old. I live in sangam vihar society. I study in...

"Bas bas bas beta..." _Daya stopped her covering her mouth._

"Aapka naam kya hai uncle? Aap shreya auntie ke friend ho kya?" _She asked._

 _Daya and shreya exchanged glances. Daya turned to her_ , "nahi bata, main aapke liye aaya hu. Aapko pata hai ek bada aa monster hai. Wo raat me aakar chote bachho ko pakad kar kha jata hai. To main aapko bachane aaya hu, taki wo aapko na pakad sake?"

"Monster?" _The girl exclaimed in disbelief_ , "but uncle shreya auntie ke paas gun hai. Wo fight bhi kar leti hai. Wo monster ko maar dalegi. Aap apne ghar jao, shreya auntie mujhe bacha legi us monster se!"

 _Daya looked at shreya and found her giggling. Daya turned to the girl._

"Ha beta, par wo aapki shreya auntie se jyada strong hai. Wo akele nahi lad payegi usse. Main aapki shreya auntie se jyada strong hu na to main bachauga aapko monster se." _Daya said showing his muscles._

"Ok, to uncle aap jyada strong ho to main aapke sath soungi." _She said._

 _Daya looked at shreya,_ "of course beta"

"Main coffee bana kar lati hu." _Shreya said and moved inside kitchen._

 _Daya started playing with Twinkle. They had the coffee. After sometimes it was the time to dinner. Shreya prepared the dinner and fed Twinkle so that she could sleep early._

"Chalo beta ab aap so jao, bahut raat ho gayi hai." _Shreya said._

"Mujhe uncle ke sath sona hai." _She demanded._

"Ok, come" _daya took her in his lap and moved in room. He made her lay on the bed beside himself. He started patting her head softly,_ "so jao beta jaldi se"

"Nahi uncle, main din me khoob soyi hu aaj. Mujhe neend nahi aa rahi. Aap story sunao na" _Twinkle said adding more to daya's irritation._

 _Daya looked at her and then at shreya who was watching them standing at the doorstep._

"Ok, ek raja tha...

 _Twinkle cut him immediately,_ "offo uncle ye story main bahut baar sun chuki hu. Koi nayi story sunao na."

 _Daya looked at shreya tiredly. She laughed at him and came inside._

"Main sunau, mujhe na bahut sari stories malum hain." _She said and laid herself on another side of her._

"Ok" _Twinkle said._

 _The girl was in between of daya and shreya. Shreya started narrating the story. Daya became busy in staring at shreya. Shreya too kept taking glances at him while narrating the story. Daya secretly touched shreya's hand. She jerked him and concentrated in the story._

 _Daya moved his leg and started touching shreya's leg to tease her. She stopped the story and stared at him._

"Phir kya hua auntie?" _The little girl poked shreya._

 _Shreya threatened daya with her eyes to not to do that in front of Twinkle. Daya made a face and buried his face in the pillow._

"Ye to sone wali nahi, ulta tumhari ye bakwas stories sunkar mujhe neend aa rahi hai." _Daya said yawning._

 _Shreya looked at him,_ "bas sone wali hai."

 _Soon the little girl fell asleep._

"Daya, Twinkle so gayi!" _Shreya whispered into daya's ears._

 _Daya looked at her,_ "so?"

 _Shreya caught his hand and pulled him out of the bed,_ "so come with me."

 _They were about to go when Twinkle gave them a call from behind._

"Aap log kaha ja rahe ho mujhe akela chod kar. Monster aa gaya to? Main bhi aapke sath aaungi."

 _Shreya glared at the girl. Daya looked at shreya,_ "tumne to kaha tha ki so gayi hai."

"Ha but mujhe laga ki ye so gayi hai." _Shreya said and turned to the girl_. "Nahi beta hum kahi nahi ja rahe, yahi hain ok, aap so jao." _She said and moved near her._

 _Same time the doorbell rang. Shreya and daya exchanged glances._ "Ab kaun ho sakta hai?" _Shreya said,_ "daya aap yahi rukiye nain dekhti hu."

 _Shreya went and opened the door. She found Twinkle's mom there._

"Are bhabhi aap? Aap to subeh aane wali thi na?"

"Ha shreya, but Twinkle ke daddy bhi wahi hain na to unhone mujhe ghar aane ko kaha. Twinkle ko bhej do, tumhe jyada pareshan to nahi kiya na?" _She asked courteously._

 _Shreya smiled this time cheerfully_ , "are nahi, bilkul bhi nahi. Itni pyar bachhi hai. Main use lekar aati hu. Maine use khana khila diya tha. Stories suna rahi thi use."

"Oh..bina stories sune wo soti nahi" _Seema said laughing._

 _Shreya moved to take Twinkle with her._ "Chalo beta tumhari mumma aa gayi tumhe lene ke liye. Aur han ye uncle ke bare me kisi ko mat batana ok. Ye na bahut secret hain. Warna ye aapko bachane nahi jayenge aur aapko monster kha jayega" _shreya threatened the girl sweetly._

"Ok auntie, main uncle ke bare me kisi ko nahi bataungi." _the girl said and turned to daya,_ "uncle ab main apne ghar ja rahi hu na ab aap bhi apne ghar jao"

 _Daya looked at shreya and then at Twinkle_ "han beta, main apne ghar ja raha hu, pehle aap jao. Bye! " _daya said kissing on her cheek._

 _Shreya handed over the girl to her mother and closed the door._

"Tumhe kya lagta hai wo mere bare me kisi ko batayegi ya nahi?" _Daya asked._

"Pata nahi, use samjhaya to hai, ab usse jyada kya kar sakti hu. Jo hoga main baad me handle kar lungi." _Shreya said._

 _Daya embraced her from behind_. "Hmm...I just hate kids, aur ye maa baap bhi na apne bachho ko akela chod ke kaise chale jate hain kisi aur ke bharose?"

 _Shreya turned to him,_ "achha, to phir us hisab se to mumma papa ko bhi mujhe akela chod kar nahi Jana chahiye tha na, 'kisi aur ke bharose'?" _She said with a mischievous grin._

"Oh no, main to chote bachho ki baat kar raha tha" _daya said moving his fingers in her hair._

"To main bhi to choti chi, pyali chi, cute chi bachhi hu na" _shreya said lisping like a little girl._

 _Daya lifted her up in his arms,_ "of course, mela baccha, my babu, my shona, my darling, my good girl. I love you!" _He said kissing her face, and neck moving towards the bedroom carrying her in his arms. Shreya circled her hands around his neck laughing due to his ticklish kisses._

 **o-o-o-o**


End file.
